


Carry Me With You

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [30]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Pining, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Jewelry prompt:Labyrinth, Sarah Williams (/Jareth), Sarah wearsthis owl ringafter returning homeIn which Sarah accepts a gift and makes a choice.





	Carry Me With You

The ring was on her pillow in the morning, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. Sarah’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at it, burnished silver band twinkling in a ray of morning sunshine.

The ring bore the face of a barn owl, one crystal eye blue and the other brown. 

Sarah reached out with one shaking finger and touched it, made sure it was real. It seemed solid enough. She scooped it up in her hand and took a closer look. She turned it this way and that, looking for an inscription or some other message, but there was nothing. Although she supposed the ring was message enough.

Jareth. 

Heart suddenly pounding in her chest, Sarah slipped out of bed, ring clutched in her hand, and padded down the hall to look in on Toby. Her father and stepmother were still sleeping. Sarah moved past the bed, barely sparing it a glance, and leaned over the crib. Toby was still sleeping as well; no wonder, given the long night he’d had. She cupped his head gently and readjusted his blanket so it was covering him properly.

Sarah’s trip through the labyrinth had showed her how much she loved her little brother, former resentment all but gone. In fact, she’d had her heart opened to a lot of different things, like friends who were less than human. Like a dark king who’d demanded so very much from her. She’d learned how strong she could be.

Sarah retreated to her room and sat on the bed. She looked again at the ring. She wanted to put it on – there was no question in her mind that it would fit perfectly – but she wasn’t sure what she’d be agreeing to if she did.

She closed her eyes, remembering the feel of Jareth’s hands on her as they danced. It had been a distraction, a way to keep her from continuing her quest, bur for that brief moment she’d felt…it had been…

_Just fear me. Love me. Do as I ask, and I shall be your slave._

Without even thinking about it, Sarah slipped the ring on her finger. She waited for something to happen. Looked to her window thinking maybe she’d see the figure of an owl there, beating his wings on the glass.

Nothing happened.

Down the hall Toby started to cry and Sarah could hear her parents getting up. Soon there’d be breakfast and another average day would begin. No-one would know about the labyrinth or Hoggle or the Goblin King. No-one would know that magic was real.

“Sarah? Are you up?”

She contemplated going back to her regular, boring, everyday life. She thought about another day of high school. She thought about her mother missing another one of her plays because she was on tour. She thought about more nights babysitting because she had no friends, no plans. No adventures.

“Sarah?”

Sarah looked at the ring on her finger. “I wish the goblins would come and take me away,” she whispered. “Right now.”

When she heard the screeching call of the owl, Sarah grinned in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This is my first time writing in this fandom, but the ring was too captivating to ignore. And _Labyrinth_ has always been one of my favorite movies. Jareth. ::swoons::


End file.
